ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toon Party/Credits
Full credits for Toon Party, However, since there are no opening credits, except for the opening logos and the film's title, this page only shows the closing credits for the movie. Credits Written & Directed by Nicholas Stoller Steve Martino Produced by Nicholas Stoller Mark Swift Mireille Soria Screenplay by Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger Steve O'Connell Story by Steve O'Connell Eric Newman Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Doug Sweetland Christopher Miller Mike Mitchell Phil Lord Production Designers Yarrow Cheney Paul Lasaine Nate Wragg Co-Producers Brad Lewis Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger Editors John Venzon Cody Moore Music by Christophe Beck John Debney Visual Effects Supervisor David Alexander Smith Animation Supervisor/Director Joshua Beveridge Associate Producer John Kreidman Head of Story David Soren Craig Berry Matt Flynn Heads of Animation Dave Burgess Chris Wedge Art Director Devin Crane Animation Supervisors Chris Bailey Andrew R. Jones Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designer/Supervising Sound Editor Michael Babcock Casting by Ruth Lambert Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jon Beck, Associate Jesse McCartney Amy Poehler Grant Palmer Seth Rogen Patton Oswalt Bill Hader Katie Crown Andy Samburg Josh Peck Anne Hathaway Ty Burrell Jason Sudeikis Josh Gad Danny McBride Maya Rudolph Keegan-Michael Key Jordan Peele with Stephen Kramer Glickman and Tony Hale Twentieth Century Fox Animation and Go!Studios presents in association with Warner Bros. and Disney TOON PARTY Cast Additional Voices Second Part of the Credits Production Manager Nelson Lee Creative Consultants Glenn Ficarra John Requa Jared Stern David Silverman Animation Production by Sony Pictures Imageworks Animation Executive Producer Lydia Bottegoni Digital Producer Julie M. Groll Supervising Animators Alan Camilo Martin Esnaola Scotto Robin George Valerie Morrison Jeff Panko Philip Rudolph Nick Starcevic CG Supervisors Clara Chan Mario Capellari Michael Ford Dylan Gottlieb Matt Hausman Benjamin Hendricks Karl Edward Herbst Cam Langs Jim McLean Stereographic Supervisor Katherine Renee Jones Digital Production Managers Keiko Koyama Jarrod Nesbit Story/Editorial Supervisor Justin Danger Shelton Story Storyboard Artists Kelly Asbury Will Finn Delia Gosman Jurgen Gross Yoriaki Mochizuki Steve Myers Frans Vischer Ash Brannon Additional Story Artists Floyd Norman Joseph K. Mitchroney Dave Needham Mike Cachuela Chris Paluszek Justin Ridge Character Development Gabe Hordos Chris Smith Brian Huskey Liz Cackowski Editorial Associate Editors Steven Liu Chris Cartagena Kent Beyda Catherine Apple First Assistant Editors Jess Fulton Second Assistant Editor Darrian M. James Art Development Character Design Leads Craig Kellman Carter Goodrich Sylvain Deboissy Character Designers Roy Santua Sandro Luico Cleuzo Chris Savino Luis Gadea Amanda Jolly Sunmin Inn Shane Prigmore Chris Reccardi Character Design Development Artist Mark Oftedal Graphic Designer Ellen Moon Lee Visual Development Artists Jeanie Chang John Nevarez Travis Ruiz Sue Blanchard Alger Tam Visual Development Production Coordinator Christopher Vigil Previs Previs Supervisor Kyle Robinson Previs Lead Pablo Plaisted Previs Artists Brendan Carroll Michael Cawood Character Technical Direction Character Technical Direction Manager John Swanson Lead Character Technical Directors Terran Boylan Peter Farson Dick Walsh Character Technical Directors Evan Boucher Ted Forgrave Jeff Wang Additional Character Technical Directors Daniel Dawson Mauro Giacomazzo Jeffrey B. Light Modeling Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim Modeling Lead Joy Chung Modeling Associate Production Manager Amy Racius Modeling Coordinator Jillian Spencer Modelers Yohan Bang Mike Sungjoon Hong Helen Duckworth James Chan Yu-Cheng Huang Yeaji Lee Ryan Saper Character Set-up Character Setup Leads Chad Belteau Terrence Robertson-Fall Character Setup Coordinator Claire Sun Character Setup TDs Joshua DiCarlo Brian M. Cohen Justin Rotolo Raymond Faenza Brad Arthur Pitre Keridan Elliott Brian Thompson Surfacing Surfacing Lead Prema Parab Surfacers Woojin Choi Ronnie Cleland Brandi Johnson David C. Lawson Amanpreet Singh Additional Surfacer Megan Stifter Lead Surfacing Technical Director Roberto Jauregui Surfacing TDs Tarek Elaydi Crystal Fong Mark Sandell Layout Lead Rough Layout Artist Lisa Suzuki Lead Final Layout Artist Craig Frazer Simpson Layout Associate Production Manager Niamh Gallagher Layout Coordinators Melanie Lowe Jennifer S. Williams Stereo Layout Coordinator Lucy Bowden Layout Artists Scott Armstrong May Chow Leita Lewis Richard Turner Mike Evans Brain Walters Stereo Layout Artists Shane Bouthillier Jameson Schultz Layout TDs David Blumenfeld Jack Cheng Ed Harmon Layout Production Assistant Megan Orosz Animation Crowd Animation Lead William Moten Technical Animation Lead Melt van der Spuy Animation Associate Production Manager Sam Marks Animation Coordinators Paige Berezay Jack Finlin Christina Takahashi Jennifer S. Williams Lead Animators Nobe Rando Bob Cokinn Kevin Lima Henry Adams Chris Wedge Rex Grignon Animators David Badgerow Sergio Dias Ryan O'Reilly James Baker Eric R. Huang Josh Beveridge David Han Ben Catmull Dominick Cecere John Turello Gregory Verreault Ryan Gong Luca Erbetta Sang UK Park JQ Park Kevin Freeman Derek Friesenborg Joey Chang Matt Shepherd Luke Osborne Dave Mah Kyle Mohr David Good Min Hong Scott Holmes Leo Ito Jay Jackson Cathy Jones Eric Lees Yueh Chih Eric Lin Christopher Dennis Lindsay Will Hoag Kenn McDonald Bobby Taylor Matthew J. Munn Steve Oh Joseph Taylor Patrick Kern Irene Parkins Sandra Ryan-Moran Abel Salazar Earl Brawley Brian Scott Yuri Lementy Alex Angelis Joe Gearing Bailey Brent Bill Tessier Cory Rogers Jeff Vacanti Mauro Fernando Serei Roger Vizard Roberto Tifi Martin Moch Sigurdur Thorhannesson Tim Kallok Claire Are Jessica Bartoshewski Julie Bernier Gosselin Kiran Jay Babla Crowds Crowds Developer David Bazelon Crowds Artist Christine Liu Cycle Animator Peer Lemmers Pipeline Pipeline Lead Dan Ziegler Pipeline TDs Jiang Han David Kenley Diana Lee Kate Nagy Pallav Sharma Jean Tsai Lighting & Compositing Lighting Leads Thai Bach Larry Weiss Mike Jiang Nick Pitt-Owen James H. Park Lighting and Compositing Coordinators Cody Fox Tia Keri Vivien Hulbert Gail Carter Nadia Lohan Lighting and Compositing Artists Barry Andres Ken Ball Nacho Blasco Alfredo R Barcia Al Bailey James Battersby Geri Smith Richard Ball Ryan North Ivy Ho Oth Khotsimeuang Grady Campbell Jean Choi John Lai Cedar Connor Lester James Chung John Davis Lisa Deaner Natalie Greenhill Phillip Giles Kevin McDonald Ryan Tulloch Douglas Yoshida Michael Zhang Kai Wang Daniel Hayes Luke Heathcock John Lai Will McCrate Edwin Poon Farid Khadiri-Yazami Dan Kruse Wing Kwok Kurt Lawson Stephen Lunn Lori C. Miller Sarah Moore Ned Wilson Tyquane Wright Genevieve Yee Teru Yoshida Fernando Zorrilla Effects Animation Effects Animation Leads Stephen Marshall David Allen Effects Animation Coordinator Theodor Harris Vandernoot Effects Animators Tom Allen Charles Anderson Matthew Michael Benson Dan Bodenstein Daniele Colajacomo Todd Dufour Maria Giannakouros Scott Giegler Mark Hamilton Ahmed Bahaa Hassan Matthew Hendershot Matt Hightower David Hipp Wayne Hollingsworth Doug Ikeler Seunghyuk Kim James Little Kevin Mannens Chris Messineo Daniel Naulin Jongwon Pak Christopher Dante Romano Miles Todorof Carolyn A. Uy Jeff Wolverton Character Effects Character Effects Leads Katya Isichenko Chris Yee Character Effects Coordinator Holly Fung Character Effects Artists Kori Amacker Danny Breeze Daniel Camp Amandine Claude Christian Hinz Janice Lew Jeff Martin Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Matte Painting Matte Painting Leads Ivo Horvat Suki Lee Matte Painting Coordinator Ashley Bellm Matte Painters Ray Allen Gonzales Mark Antony Orme Joshua Caez Thomas Roland Johnson Alfonso Villar Look Development Look Development Lead Joe Strasser Look Development Artists Wai Mun Matthew Choy Amir Wahid Eleswy Christian Kuntz Christina Lum Dale Drummond Joe Viola Jason Williams Texture Paint Leads Camila Davila John B. Wallace III Texture Painters Jiyoung Lee Joe Dicesare Susan Kornfeld Sam Gebhardt John McGee Production Editorial Associate Production Manager Taide Carpenter Resource Associate Production Manager Jann Wimmer Marketing Associate Production Manager Joseph Lobato Media & I/O Coordinator Anthony DeFoe Office Coordinators Shelli Coppoolse Stephens Alicia Dowis Production Assistants Jaclyn Erbacher Thomas Hannivan Trevor Lareau Joy Liberatore Zara Pokrandt Brendan T. Ryan Visual Effects Editor Anik Seguin Visual Effects Editorial Coordinator Addison Pauli Visual Effects Accountants Vincent Johnson Ola Mota April Nagasawa Production Services Lead Production Services Technician John Rhoads Senior Production Services Technicians Colin Grey Jordon Phillips Zara Tooth Leah Wouters Production Services Technicians Thomas Cosolito Lisa Curtis Glenn Gannon Shawn Kirsch Zubair Lawrence Nathan Longest Toby Abraham Rosen Max Smythe Stephen Winters Dan Zimmer Production Services Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Data Archive Engineer Xavier Angel Valazquez PST Tools Developer Rosa Behrens Camp Projectionist Chris Wilson Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Development Group CG Technical Director Daniel Kramer Head of Software Development Erik Strauss Head of Pipeline Francois Chardavoine Technical Production Managers Rohit Jain Steven Vargas Head of Shading Lee Kerley Software Leads Moti Cohen Cottalango Leon Sosh Mirsepassi J. Robert Ray Color Scientists Sean Cooper Jeremy Selan Kaz Tanaka Software Engineers Michael Ball Christopher Burdorf Francois Chardavoine Marc-Andre Davignon Mark Fickett David R. Gordon Junko V. Igarashi Lu Kondor Dave Krieger Robert Malikian Lucas Miller Bruce Navsky Dhasarath Ravindranath James Salter Mathew Selby Geo Snelling Andrea K. Solis Ying Wei Dan Weston Josh Wills Brian Wong Yueyue Zhang Production Management Marilyn Fausto Regaye M. Fulcher Suzanne Labrie Production Infrastructure Nikki Bell Kathy Breen Regaye Fulcher Dawn Guinta T.C. Harrison Kristi Hufford Suzanne Labrie Ray Wong Kathleen Woolery Training & Artist Development Samantha N. Brown J.C. Cornwell Adriana Jaroszewicz Steven Prawat Sande Scoredos Steven Vargas Artist Management Sharon Berlin Chantal Beck Bumgarner Jill Shane Butler Camille Eden Anett Gough Stephanie Greco Jennifer Guyer Rojo Chad Hellmuth Tiffany Herrington Ken Maruyama Wendy Mashburn Samantha Ofole-Prince Dana Pettit-Vanhove Rachael Phillips Diane St. Clair Stan Szymanski Aaron Tankenson Jillian Toohey Barry Weiss Systems Head of Systems Stephen Kowalski Systems Managers Derrick MacPherson Mike Trujillo Stephen Winters Systems Administrators Garrett Cox Derrick MacPherson David Miya Senior Systems Engineer Scott Parker Systems Engineers Nicholas Bali Hector D. Barrera Robert Brophy Jennifer Cranfill Gerardo De La Cruz Surya Denduluri Bruce Dobrin Stewart Hoffman Ben Jacobe Kevin Kim Olin Kimberly Dan Lake Michael Trujillo Ken Williams Scott Williams Systems Coordinator Joshua Perez Senior Management Debbie Denise Randy Lake Mandy Tankenson Barry Weiss Production Recording Supervisor Kathy Cavaiola Assistant Producer Douglas Schwartz Production Coordinator Hayden White Assistants to Mr. Lord and Mr. Miller Rebecca Karch Andrew Swett Nicole Williams Assistant to Mr. Stoller Perry Janes Production Consultant Toby Gibson Additional Production Manager Kelly Lafferty First Assistant Accountants Hellen Martin Victoria B. Wong Second Assistant Accountant Candice LeClaire Production Assistant Terran Seifert 2D Animation Sequences by Toon Boom Animation Rough Draft Studios Post Production Post Production Supervisor Randall James Bol Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Legend3D Re-Recording Mixers Michael Babcock Gary A. Rizzo Tom Myers Randy Thom Gary Summers Supervising Sound Editor Michael Silvers Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Josh Gold Assistant Sound Designer Tom Myers Dialogue/ADR Editors Stuart McCowan Michael Silvers Vanessa Lapato Foley Editors Shaun Farley Frank Rinella Assistant Sound Effects Editor Jonathan Greber Foley Artists Ronni Brown Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Blake Collins Foley Recordists Sean England Corey Tyler Original Dialogue Mixers Doc Kane Thomas J. O'Connell Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Tony Sereno Post Production Sound Accountant Cathy Shirk Engineering Services Eva Porter General Manager Josh Lowden Head of Production Jon Null Head of Engineering Steve Morris Additional Post Production Sound Services by Warner Bros. Sound Sound Effects Editors Jamey Scott Jeff Sawyer Chris Diebold Foley Artists Catherine Harper Gregg Barbanell Track Reading Services Slightly Off Track Titles Designed by PictureMill End Credits by Scarlet Letters Digital Intermediate by Warner Bros. Motion Picture Imaging Digital Intermediate Colorist Matt McFarland Digital Intermediate Color Assist Christopher Obal Digital Intermediate Producer Bruce Lomet Music Executive Music Producer Steven Schnur Music Recorded and Mixed by Brad Haehnel Music Produced by Steve McLaughlin Additional Music by Lorne Balfe 1st Violins Rita Manning Gaby Lester Philippa Ibbotson Kathy Gowers Ian Humphries Thomas Kemp Lorraine McAslan Tom Pigott-Smith Simon Smith Annabelle Meare 2nd Violins Ralph De Souza Cathy Thompson Fenella Barton Matthew Ward Kirsty Mangan Kirsten Klingels Debbie Widdup Jamie Hutchinson Double Basses Chris Laurence Enno Senft Flute Anna Noakes Oboe John Anderson Clarinet (double bass clarinet) Anthony Pike Bassoon (double contrabassoon) Gavin McNaughton Horns Richard Watkins Mike Thompson Trumpets John Barclay Tom Rees-Roberts Tenor Trombones Peter Beachill Richard Edwards Bass Trombone Dave Stewart Tenor Saxophone Pat Clahar Timpani Tristan Fry Harp Gill Tingay Piano Sally Heath Thomas Newman Drums Andy Burrows Bass Guitar Guy Pratt Percussion, Guitars, and Keyboards Steve McLaughlin Paul Saunderson Tim Wheeler Steve Wright Music Editor John Finklea Orchestra Conducted by John Debney Music Programmed and Arranged by Paul Saunderson Steve Wright Music Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London The Newman Scoring Stage, 20th Century Fox Music Mixed at Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage Music Recording Engineers Jason Elliot Lewis Jones Matt Jones Poppy Kavanagh Music Production Coordinator Lola Debney Music Production Assistants Daisy Chute Lillie Harris Marli Wren Music Preparation by JoAnn Kane Music Services Music Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Administration TBA Business & Legal Affairs TBA Consumer Products TBA Facilities TBA Finance, Accounting, and Operations TBA Home Video Production TBA Human Resources TBA Marketing TBA Production Communications TBA Recruiting & Outreach TBA Training & Artistic Development TBA Soundtrack Available on Score Album Available on Songs "ToonWorld" Written by Steve O'Connell, Eric Newman and Nicholas Stoller Celebration Written by Robert Bell, Ronald Bell, George Brown, Eumir Deodato, Robert Mickens, Claydes Smith, Dennis Thomas, James Taylor and Earl Toon "Hittin' the Hay" by Janne Ericsson & Teijo Agelil-Leskela Additional lyrics by Les Claypool Performed by Blake Shelton, Charli XCX and Les Claypool Produced by Mickey Petralia & Michael Fitzpatrick Additional Production by Krusher K Les Claypool performs courtesy of Prawn Song Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Get Back Up Again Written by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul The Sound Of Silence Written by Paul Simon Clint Eastwood Written by Damon Albarn, Jamie Hewlett, and Teren Jones Hello Written by Lionel Richie The Fakeover Written by Eric Goldman and Michael Corcoran Total Eclipse Of The Heart Written by Jim Steinman Don't Go Breaking My Heart Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John and Kiki Dee Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under License from Universal Music Enterprises Theme From A Summer Place Written by Max Steiner Performed by Percy Faith & His Orchestra Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing They Don't Know Written by Justin Timberlake, Savan Kotecha and Ilya Performed by Ariana Grande Produced by Justin Timberlake and Ilya Mixed by Serban Ghenea Courtesy of Republic Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises I Feel Love Written by Donna Summer, Pete Bellotte and Giorgio Moroder Hair Up Written by Justin Timberlake, Max Martin, Savan Kotecha, Shellback and Oscar Holter Performed by Justin Timberlake, Gwen Stefani and Ron Funches Produced by Justin Timberlake, Max Martin, Shellback and Oscar Holter Mixed by Serban Ghenea Justin Timberlake appears courtesy of RCA Records Gwen Stefani appears courtesy of Interscope Records True Colors Written by Tom Kelly and Billy Steinberg On Top of the World Written by Daniel Sermon, Daniel Reynolds, Alexander Grant, Benjamin McKee Performed by Imagine Dragons Courtesy of KIDinaKORNER/Interscope Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Never Gonna Give You Up (7' Mix) Written by Mike Stock, Matthew James Aitken, Peter Alan Waterman Performed by Rick Astley Courtesy of BMG Rights Management (US) LLC What A Wonderful World Written by Robert Thiele and George David Weiss Performed by Louis Armstrong Courtesy of The Verve Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Can't Stop the Feeling! Written by Justin Timberlake, Max Martin and Shellback Produced by Justin Timberlake, Max Martin and Shellback Mixed by Serban Ghenea Joy to the World Written by Hoyt Axton Performed by Three Dog Night Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises What U Workin' With Written by Justin Timberlake, Max Martin, Savan Kotecha, Peter Svensson and Ilya Performed by Gwen Stefani featuring Justin Timberlake Produced by Justin Timberlake, Max Martin and Ilya Mixed by Serban Ghenea Gwen Stefani appears courtesy of Interscope Records Justin Timberlake appears courtesy of RCA Records Books available now at your local library and bookstore from Scholastic Books Video game available now on all major game consoles from Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Special Thanks to GAX Ltd. Rovio Entertainment Jared Stern Kelly Asbury Steve O'Connell Karey Kirkpatrick Chris Savino Nickelodeon Production Babies Bob Kate Alonso Luke Stella Amy Nathan Ben Reese Lily Juila Joy Dan Eva Olivia Peter Phil Robert Simon Steve Thomas Travis Brent Trixie Tyler William Jake Final Part of the Credits Atomic Footage - ATOMCENTRAL No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. No Smileys were harmed during the making of this film. Approved No. 98056 Copyright © 2016 Twentieth Century Fox/Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc./Disney Enterprises, Inc./Go!Studios LLC. All rights reserved. Go!Studios LLC. are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This motion picture is protected under the copyright laws of the United States of America and other countries throughout the world. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.